The Frozen Chronicles: Isle of Heirs
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Han's daughter is the one of the most cunning girls on the Isle. When Haven learns about the quest for the Dragon's Eye, her cunnigness might just help the VKs pull through.
1. Once There was a Cunning Heir

**This story is dedicated in memory of Cameron Boyce. I also have a Carlos one shot dedicated to him as well, which will come later.**

Evie wasn't the only "princess" on the Isle of the Lost. On the southwest coast of the Isle, in a tall tower, though not as tall as the one Gothel resided in, lived Haven, daughter of Hans. She was quite a thing beauty herself, with her luscious red pigtails and her father's bright green eyes. However, beauty wasn't the only thing she valued. She was quite clever, charming her way out of any situation and getting anyone on her side.

Haven put on her blue and white jacket before walking downstairs to where her dad was. "Morning dad."

"Is that anyways to address your own father?" Hans asked.

"Good morning, father," Haven corrected. Haven's dad had not only taught her to be manipulative, but he had also taught her how to be the proper princess in case she ever got off the Isle and wrapped Prince Ben around her little finger.

"That's much better," Hans said. "Though I don't know what you bother with those pants. They'll never accept you in Auradon like that."

Haven just sighed. Her father was still obsessed over Arendelle's throne and how he was so close before that snow freak and her sister stopped him. "It's not like they'll let me in anyways."

"Well, some day someone will realize we're actually royalty," Hans said.

Haven rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to school now." Before Hans could say anymore, she ran out the door. She didn't understand why her father insisted that they were going to get off the Isle. This was their home, where she grew up, and she accepted that.

As she grabbed an apple from a stand, she saw Mal and Jay exchanging trades.

"Look what else I got," Mal said. "Ursula's necklace. I nabbed it this morning when the old sea witch waved hello."

"Let me see that," Haven said as she walked up to Mal and snatched the necklace out of her hand. Mal and Haven got along relatively well with each other. Since Mal's mother basically ruled the Isle, Haven hung around Mal to get her the status she needed as a princess and to avoid Maleficent's wrath of she decided to upstage Mal. In return, she would sometimes inspect Mal and Jay's loot to see if anything was genuine.

Haven peered at the necklace more closely. "Yep, cheap imitation."

Mal snatched the necklace back. "Oh come on!"

Haven just shrugged. "You could pass it off as the real thing. Some people still don't know that Ursula's necklace remained destroyed."

"I guess you forgot about that part," Mal muttered. "It still could be valuable though."

Jay just shrugged. "If you say so." Haven rolled her eyes. Since Jay and Mal were always competitive about stealing, hanging out with Mal also meant hanging out with Jay. Haven didn't mind Jay really, though his sarcastic wit can sometimes get on her nerves.

Once they fell into step, Jay asked, "Heard the news?"

" What news? " Haven asked, not knowing what news he could possibly mean. The only channel they had other than the Dungeon Shopping Channel was Auradon News Network, which had mostly goodness propaganda. She paid attention to it of course, due to being a princess, but she wasn't sure if she could say the same about Jay and Mal.

"There's no new news," Mal scoffed. "And slow down, or we'll get there on time."

"No way, I heard news. Real news," Jay said as they grew closer to the school. "Check it out - there's a new girl in class."

"Yeah right," Haven said.

"I'm totally serious!" Jay insisted, nearly stumbling over doomstone.

"New girl? From where exactly?" Mal asked, pointing towards the barrier. Nobody came in, and nobody came out through the barrier, simple as that.

"New to us. She's been castle schooled until now, so it's her first time in the dungeon," Jay answered.

"Really?" Haven asked, still as confused as ever.

Mal stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean, 'castle schooled'?"

Jay nodded. "A real princess too, is what I've heard. Like, your basic true-love's-kiss-prick-your-finger-spin-your-gold-skip-the-haircut-marry-the-prince level princess. Think I could lift a crown off of her somewhere? Even half a crown..."

Haven narrowed her eyes. "A princess? I don't believe you." As far as the Isle was concerned, she was the only true princess on the Isle. Besides, she was already in competition with the Queen of Heart's children. Although, she did somewhat remember a birthday party involving a princess.

However, Jay ignored her. "I mean, think of the loot she'd have on her! She's got to have a ton loot on her, right? Hope she's easy on the eyes. Better yet, on the pockets. I could use an easy mark."

"You're wrong. The only princess here is Haven, " Mal said in an acid tone. "And any other princess wouldn't date show their faces around here..." Haven was so full of rage, she ignored the rest of Mal and Jay's conversation. Mal was right; Haven was the only princess on the Isle, and she was going to expose that wanna be for who she really was.

**Hey guys, so I finally jumped the bandwagon and came up with an AU of my own. Unlike most Descendants AUs, this will start with The Isle of the Lost. On the downside, I start college in less than a month, so I won't be on as much. I will try to maintain a somewhat regular update schedule. In happier news, I have recently updated my collaboration story with purpledolpin05, which is titled "The Lost Siblings". Feel free to check it out, as well as the polls on both our profile pages.**


	2. And an Ice Princess who Lived Far Away

Meanwhile, across the Sea of Serenity, in the north west corner of Auradon, was Arendelle, a kingdom of ice and snow. Or it used to be. Before Belle and Beast had united all of the kingdoms, Queen Elsa had accidentally cast Arendelle into an eternal winter. Luckily, her sister, Anna, saved Elsa when Former Prince Hans of The Southern Isles tried to kill her, and Anna helped Elsa realize how to reverse the winter. Now it was just ice and snow seasonally.

In the twenty years since the founding of Auradon, Arendelle had undergone much modernization. Although they kept harvesting ice, most of the ice was distributed to stores and supermarkets across Auradon. They also exported fish and transport equipment. Homes were equipt with heating systems and refrigeration. One home however, didn't fully require those. That place would be Arendelle's castle, where the royal family resided. Sure, they had heating for those who didn't have ice powers, but for Queen Elsa and her oldest daughter, they cold never bothered them anyways.

Inside the castle you would find the warmth of a loving family. After Kristoff and Anna got married, it wasn't long before Elsa met her husband too. Kristoff and Anna were the first to have a child too though, a son named Andrew. But Queen Elsa gave birth to her first born daughter a year after. Kristoff and Anna had two more children, Elsa and her husband had another daughter, and they all lived happily together, until Queen Elsa's husband died. It had hit the family hard, especially on Else's two daughters, Emma and Chloe, but they managed to pull through.

Now at age fifteen, Crown Princess Emma was walking down the hall on her way to the main hall when she walked into her cousin, Alexa. "Oops, sorry Alexa."

"It's fine," Alexa said. "Where are you going?"

"To my lessons." Magic was mostly frowned upon in Auradon, but Emma and her mother were the exception. If ice magic is held back, the consequences are disastrous. But even then, there were certain conditions that would have to be met. Basically, Elsa and Emma were only allowed to practice magic once a day, and while Emma is in school it can only be small feats, such as a small flurry above her bed. While at home, they were only allowed to practice their magic on the north mountain, where Elsa's ice castle was.

"Why can't you do magic here?" Alexa asked.

Emma sighed. She wasn't sure how to explain the magic laws to her little cousin, so she just said the first thing that came into her mind. "Well, my magic uh... lasts longer in cold air."

"Oooohhh," Alexa said, as if it actually made sense to her. "But can't you also do it here?"

"Well... I feel more comfortable doing it up in the mountains," Emma said, hoping that would end the conversation for good.

However, Alexa wasn't satisfied. "Please? Just this once?" Her eyes grew wide as her lips formed a pout.

Emma couldn't resist that face. "Alright, meet me at the steps. And make sure you stay quiet."

But Alexa couldn't contain her excitement. She ran towards the stairs, cheering and shouting, "Do the magic! Do the magic!" on the way. Emma sighed. She loved her little cousin, but sometimes she was just a ball full of energy that Emma didn't know what to do with.

"Alright, alright, hold on to your horses," Emma said when she finally reached the stairs. She touched the stairrail, almost instantly covering it with ice. Then, she picked up Alexa and hopped onto the railing. Emma and Alexa shrieked in delight as they slid down the railing. Once they were near the bottom of the stairs, Emma thrust her hand out, creating a snow pile to cushion their fall. They soon flew off the end of the rail, landing in a giggling heap on the snow.

"Let's do it again!" Alexa shouted, before cowering as a shadow descended over them.

Emma looked up at the figure as she gave a nervous smile. "Hi mom."

Elsa crossed her arms. "What do we have here?"

Before Emma could explain, Alexa intervened. "It's my fault Auntie Elsa. I made her do it."

"Well, there's only one thing I have to say..." Emma and Alexa exchanged nervous looks before Elsa smirked. "I wish I thought of that when I was younger." Emma and Alexa sighed in relief.

"So you're not mad at us?" Alexa asked.

Elsa smiled as she lifted Alexa off of the snow pile and put her on the ground. "Of course not, sweetie. Now, why don't you go find your mother? She's been looking for you." Once Alexa ran off, Elsa smirked at her daughter. "You just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Emma grinned sheepishly. "She begged me to."

"I'm not angry at you two," Elsa reassured. "I'm just saying, remember the conditions we have to meet. And if Alexa begs you again..." She motioned to the staircase. "Next time do something a little smaller."

Emma nodded. "Yes mom." Although, she was glad her mother wasn't too angry with her. She was just having a little fun, after all. Besides, she didn't understand why they couldn't practice their ice magic in the palace. Even with the open gates it was relatively a private place. Maybe when the school year started she could ask...

"Are you ready to go?" Elsa said, snapping her daughter out of her thoughts.

Emma nodded her head. "Yeah, let's get going." As they left, Emma couldn't help but wonder how her friend Ben was doing. He had his first meeting with Council of Sidekicks today in order to prepare him for his coronation. She figured he would do fine though. What can go wrong?

**Ah, the famous words, what can go wrong? Anyways, I know that people ship Jack Frost and Elsa, but I chose not to do that because 1) DreamWorks is not owned by Disney, and 2) I think people largely ship them just because they both have ice powers. So, I made someone else Else's late husband.**


	3. Who's the Fairest of Them All?

Haven was in a bad mood, to say the least. She practically stormed her way to her first class, quickly getting into her seat before another girl could. Haven glared up at the girl. Slim body shape, skirt, jewelry, blue hair, not to mention that Haven had never seen her before. Must be the new kid. Instead of concentrating during class, Haven wrote her feelings in her diary. Technically, villains weren't supposed to express their feelings in any way, shape or form, but Haven figured all princesses must have a record of themselves for subjects to look back at and remember how great they were, even if she was only a princess of the Isle.

_How dare she call herself a princess! I bet she doesn't even know the proper manners! I need to show the Isle that I am a real princess and that girl is a faked!_

Once class was over, Haven trudged out of the classroom, shoving anyone that was in her way. The cogs in her mind at work when she heard Mal call her name. "Oh Haven."

She trudged over towards Mal and Jay. "Can't you see I'm trying to think?!"

Mal just shrugged. "I was just wanted to know if you wanted to come to a party tonight."

Haven cocked her head. Like her mother, Mal usually hated parties. What could she be planning? "A party?"

"Well, I figured that you would want to come," Mal continued. "I mean, a true princess is supposed to show up for her subjects; it's one of her duties. And being a princess and all, you should know attend to your duties, right?"

Mal did have a point there. And this could be the chance for Haven to show that she was a true princess. "Alright, I'm in." Just then, Carlos de Vil came in, and right by his side was the blue - haired girl, what's - her - name. Haven felt her blood boil. While Jay and Mal never had seemed that close to Carlos, Haven considered Carlos an ally (there were no friends on the Isle), and sometimes hung out with him. She felt like he had stabbed him in the back with a knife. Surely he knew that she was the only princess on the Isle. But the scene in front of her said otherwise.

Mal held up her hand, as if saying to let her do the talking. "Why if it isn't Carlos De Vil?"

Carlos turned around, looking like a dear in headlights before correcting himself. For a moment, Haven felt pity for him, but then she remembered how he betrayed her. "Hey Mal," Carlos said. "What's up?"

"You're mom's away at the Spa this weekend, isn't she?" Mal asked, elbowing Jay and Haven. They both snickered.

Carlos nodded. "Y-yes."

Mal patted Carlos on the head. "I can't exactly give a party at my place without my mother yelling at everyone, not to mention the whole flying crockery issue. And we can't have it at Jay's because his dad will just try to hypnotize everyone into being his servants again." Haven nodded. Ever since Jafar lost his position as grand vizer, he had been obsessed with power, always talking about how many servants he could have or how he could live in the Sultan's palace.

"Agreed," Jay said.

"And we can't have it at Haven's place because her dad will just lament about his thirteen brothers and his failure about taking over Arendelle," Mal continued. That was true. Ever since Hans had been brought to the Isle, he always talked about getting his revenge from his brothers and the Southern Isles. It was starting to get on Haven's nerves. Carlos nodded. "Great. Perfect. Party at your house. Tonight."

"Wait, what? Tonight?" Carlos blanched. "I can't have a party! I mean, you should understand, my mom doesn't really like it when people come over-the-counter and, um, I've got a lot of work to do - I have to fluff her furs, iron her undergarments, I mean -" Carlos gulped. Haven almost felt sorry for Carlos, but then bit it back. She reminded herself that she was the victim. Carlos stabbed her in the back by getting so close to that phony.

"Spread the news," Haven said . "Hell Hall's having a hell-raiser."

"Get the word out," Mal continued . "Activate the twilight bark, or whatever it is you puppies do."

" Bowwow, " Jay barked. Carlos glared at them while Haven exchanged a glare back.

"There's a party?" the blue haired girl asked shyly. Haven just rolled her eyes.

"Eavesdrop much?" Mal snarled.

Haven did remember that Mal had some sort of history with Princess Phoney, but sometimes a situation called for some coy. "Of course there is. The party of the year. A real rager, didn't you hear?"

Mal shook her sadly. "Oh, I guess you didn't gear." She mock winced as she looked at Carlos. "Everyone's going to be there."

"They are?" Carlos looked confused. "But you only just told me to have it-" Then, he caught on. "Everyone."

Evie smiled. "Sounds awesome. I haven't been to a party in a long, long time."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid you didn't get an invitation."

Haven stepped forward. "This is an exclusive party, only for those with status. Those who actually have been around long enough to gain a reputation. With a record free of exiles." And with that, the trio walked off to their next class, Advanced Evil Schemes and Nasty Tricks.

* * *

Once Haven took her seat, she began writing in her diary, not paying attention.

_Honestly, I felt satisfied that Princess Phony didn't get invited to the party. At least she won't be sucking up to everyone else and creating competition for me. However, something feels funny about how I treated Carlos. What is this feeling? _However, Haven perked up at the teacher when she said "Evil Schemes."

"As you well know," Lady Tremaine said. "My manipulation of Cinderella was my greatest evil deed. For years I kept her in the attic and treated her as a virtual servant. If not for some horrid meddling mice, one of my daughters would be the queen of Charming Castle right now, instead of that ungrateful girl. And so, the wgoal of every teacher at Dragon Hall is to train the new generation of villains not to make the same mistakes we did. You must learn to adapt, to be faster, more cunning, and wickeder than ever before. You will spend this year working on an evil scheme of your choosing. The student with the best nasty trick will win Dragon Hall's Evilest of the Year award."

Haven spent the rest of the class period thinking of ideas as she fingered the crocus on her jacket. What idea would be evil enough? What idea would make her father proud? Haven looked at the blue haired phony as she giggled at something. She really hoped Carlos wasn't showing Princess Phony the battery he had been working on. Haven knew about the battery long before Dalmatian-Boy had finished it, keeping it a secret for him ever since. Suddenly, a terribly wicked started to form in her mind. Maybe she could snoop to Tremaine's level and use humiliation to expose Princess Phony for who she really is. Then everyone would turn their attention back to Haven, and Carlos would hang out with her again.

Once Haven walked out of class, she came across Mal and Jay talking to Princess Phoney. "I was only kidding earlier. Of _course_ you're invited." Haven was confused. Why was Mal inviting this girl to the party? Then, something dawned on Haven: maybe this was her chance. Her chance to expose that phony princess once and for all. Whatever Mal was planning, she wanted in on it.

Once Mal and Jay left the troublesome duo and finished their own conversation, Haven walked up to them. "Hey Mal. Whatever you're planning, is it alright if I add my own touch to it?"

Mal smirked. "Why not? The more the merrier. Now, let's go. I have a party to throw."

**I will also be taking a hiatus from August 2 - August 6, since I won't be able to watch Descendants 3 until I get my hands on the DVD, and I'll go crazy if I don't see it. But I should be back by August 7 at the latest.**


End file.
